


Five Vs Thanos

by Armayra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: Everything's there on the tin - it's exactly as the title says. Written for fun.





	Five Vs Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> Written late at night after antics on discord. Not to be taken completely seriously.

Time travel. Everyone thinks that it's some showy, flying through a blue box deal. But Five knew the answer, and it involved something a little more low key. It actually involved a bunch of shrinking and 4th dimension stuff, but that was too complicated for most people. 

One day on his adventures to stop the apocalypse, he heard of a man named thanos. Someone who could cause a lot of devastation to the universe. Not wanting to take a chance on if he was the one who caused the apocalypse or not, Five popped into where Thanos was currently. Some big battle in a country called Wakanda.

Five faced off against Thanos. “You think you could challenge me, as a mere school boy?” The grape spoke. 

“I dunno, what do you think?” Five retorted, space hopping behind Thanos. 

The man laughed turning to face Five once more. “Heh, I could dispose of you with one sna-” He didn't finish his sentence however, as he found that his arm he would've snapped with was bare. He looked at Five. 

“This is kinda big, don't know how I could use it.” Five had the infinity gauntlet on, which was covering his whole arm and then some. “Oh well, I'll research it later.” He looked at Thanos. “Not sorry, but I can't just leave you around. Can't have you potentially causing the apocalypse, you know?” And with that he took out his favorite gun and fired at Thanos, shooting him right between the eyes.

And with that, a big grape fell to the ground, no longer a threat. It was only after that did Five notice there were others around, and looked as if they had just been fighting his target. “I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?” He spoke unapologetically, a smug smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least got a little laugh. I got the idea for how Five got the infinity gauntlet from the bank rescue in the first episode. At one point Five is sitting on the desk and the guy has a gun pointed at him. When Five space hops behind the guy he's now holding a stapler. So I figure he could take the gauntlet that way too. 
> 
> -Armayra


End file.
